Miracle in December
by dearbyun06
Summary: Aku berharap semua ini hanya mimpi (summary gagal ga bisa bikin summary hehe) this chanbaek fanfiction.. Baekhyun/Chanyeol/ChanBaek/GS


**Miracle in December**

Namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku sekarang berumur 25 tahun. Aku sudah bekerja disalah satu home produksi ternama di Seoul. Kini aku termenung diambang jendela kamarku yang berada dilantai dua, memandang kosong ke arah depan pintu gerbang rumah. Mataku nampak sembab, hidungku memerah dan masih terasa sisa bekas airmata disudut mataku.

"_nanti aku telefon ya"_

"_hati-hati dijalan"_

"_selamat malam calon eomma dari anak-anakku hehehe"_

"_selamat malam juga calon appa anak-anakku"_

Kenangan-kenangan indah didepan pintu gerbang sangat aku rindukan, bagaimana sosok pria yang tampan, bermata bulat dan mempunyai tinggi kurang lebih 187cm yang sudah 4 tahun menjadi kekasihku, dia selalu tersenyum manis saat bertemu denganku. Masih aku ingat bagaimana mata bulatnya akan tenggelam saat dia tersenyum, bibir sedikit tebal, merah dan deretan gigi besarnya yang kini tidak dapat ku temui lagi. Tidak... bukan tidak dapat tapi aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi.

Bagaimana perasaanmu jika orang yang akan menjadi suamimu mengkhiatimu padahal bulan depan kita akan menikah ?

Pertama aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol adalah ketika aku baru lulus kuliah dan sedang melamar pekerjaan diperusahaan tempat aku bekerja sekarang. Saat sedang perjalanan pulang aku menunggu di halte bis dan melihat Chanyeol yang duduk disampingku sedang meminum susu pisang, dia tampak lucu dan menggemaskan sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti pria berusia 20 tahun. Chanyeol yang merasa sedang diperhatikan menoleh ke arahku, dan kami pun mulai bertegur sapa. Semenjak kejadian itu kami sering bertemu dihalte itu dan kami menjadi teman dekat.

Hubungan kami semakin dekat, mulai dari saling bertukar nomer telefon dan makan siang bersama. Chanyeol adalah pria yang berkepribadian menarik, dia humoris namun berfikiran dewasa walau kadang tingkah lakunya seperti anak kecil. Namun dimataku dia adalah pria baik dan sangat menyenangkan.

Butuh waktu kurang dari setaun akhirnya Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya padaku, dan kami pun mulai menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Chanyeol bukan tipe pria yang suka memberikan kejutan pada kekasihnya berupa rangkaian bunga atau sekedar mengajak candle light dinner. Dia lebih suka mengajakku ke taman kota membeli eskrim dan menghabiskan waktu bercerita di bangku taman.

Dia selalu mengantarkan ku pulang, dan kami pasti akan menghabiskan waktu lebih dari 20 menit untuk mengobrol didepan pintu gerbang rumahku. Dia akan mengacak pelan rambutku jika gemas padaku, dia selalu memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik. Hal itulah yang membuatku semakin menyayanginya dan berjanji tidak akan menghianati pria yang ku cintai ini.

Akhirnya pada bulan Desember tahun ini Chanyeol dan aku memutuskan untuk segera menikah. Namun kenyataan kini tidak seperti harapan dan rencana kami berdua, tepatnya harapanku. Seminggu kemarin sepulang bekerja aku berniat untuk menemui Chanyeol di apartementnya. Namun belum juga sampai di apartement Chanyeol, aku melihat Chanyeol masuk ke sebuah mobil putih yang terparkir agak jauh dari apartementnya. Tidak lama seorang wanita berambut coklat dengan rambut yang diikat ikut masuk kedalam mobil tersebut. Aku mulai curiga, namun aku meyakinkan diri bahwa wanita itu mungkin hanya rekan kerja Chanyeol.

Tapi keyakinanaku runtuh ketika aku melihat wanita itu memegang pipi Chanyeol tanpa rasa canggung dan begitu juga Chanyeol yang nampak tidak risih oleh sentuhan wanita itu. Tanpa terasa air mataku menetes menyaksikan kejadian yang menyesakkan hatiku ini. Ditambah ciuman dari bibir wanita berkulit putih itu mendarat mulus dipipi Chanyeol. Kakiku lemas, rasanya ingin cepat pergi namun sangat sulit untuk bergerak. Nafasku tercekat, bendungan air mata tak bisa lagi aku tahan. Sakit... hatiku benar-benar sakit.

Semenjak kejadian itu, aku tidak pernah mengabari Chanyeol. Aku tidak berangkat bekerja, aku tidak mengaktifkan handphoneku dan aku meminta ibuku agar tidak membiarkan Chanyeol menemuiku.

Persiapan pernikahan sudah 95% , dan aku langsung membatalkan semuanya. Bagaimana bisa aku menikah dengan pria yang sudah menghianatiku. Apa waktu 4 tahun tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya? Apa selama ini kebersamaan kami berdua bukanlah hal yang berarti untuknya ? apa dia lupa akan janjinya yang tidak akan meninggalkanku dan ingin segera menikahiku ? apa dia lupa akan cincin pertunangan yang melingkar dijari manisnya itu ? apa dia melupakannya ?

Kring...

"hallo" ku angkat telefon dengan suara serak

"baekhyun-ah, kau kenapa?" aku kenal betul pemilik suara diseberang sana "Baekhyun..." panggilnya lagi dengan suara yang lirih

"aku rasa kau tau sebabnya"

"bagaimana bisa aku tau jika sudah seminggu ini kau tidak mau menemuiku"

"Chanyeol, berhentilah berpura-pura.. aku sudah tau.. aku tau semuanya"

"apa ? kau tau apa? Kenapa kau membatalkan pernikahan kita sebelah pihak?" suara chanyeol mulai meninggi

"kenapa kau harus berselingkuh jika kau tau pernikahan kita sebentar lagi?" aku mulai terisak, aku tak kuasa menahan perasaanku jika mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

"..."

aku mendengar Chanyeol mulai terisak pelan, apakah dia menyesal ? namun penyesalannya sudah terlambat.. ya karena aku tidak ingin menikahi orang yang tidak bisa menjaga janjinya. Pernikahan bukanlah hal yang bisa dipermainkan. Bila sebelum menikah saja dia sudah melanggar bagaimana nanti jika sudah berumah tangga ? lebih baik aku hentikan sebelum semuanya semakin buruk.

"Baekhyun maafkan aku..." tangis Chanyeol pecah "maafkan kebodohanku, maafkan aku menyakitimu.. aku tau aku salah, tidak seharusnya aku bertindak seperti itu"

"maaf yeol..." aku langsung menutup telefonnya, aku tidak kuasa mendengar tangis Chanyeol yang terdengar sangat memilukan itu. Rasanya aku ingin segera berlari, memeluk dan menenangkannya. Tapi aku tidak ingin jika hal itu justru membuat keputusannku berubah nantinya.

_Mencoba menemukanmu, kau yang tidak ingin kulihat lagi  
Mencoba mendegarmu, kau yang tidak ingin kudengar lagi  
Dan saat aku melihat semuanya, mendengar semuanya  
Karena setelah kau beranjak pergi, aku mendapatkan satu kekuatan baru_

_Hanya dengan memikirkannya, duniaku seketika penuh dengan luka darimu  
Karena setiap hujan yang turun, adalah air mataku  
Satu hal yang tidak bisa kau lakukan, membawaku kembali padamu  
Aku hanya bisa berharap, bisa menghilangkan semua perasaan ini_

Kadang aku berharap semuanya adalah mimpi buruk, ketika aku membuka mata saat hari pertama dibulan Desember besok semua ini tidak pernah terjadi. Pernikahanku dengan Chanyeol akan berjalan dengan baik sesuai rencana kami berdua. Memiliki 2 orang anak dan tinggal dirumah sederhana yang mempunyai taman yang luas.

Namun... semuanya hanyalah harapan. Sekali lagi harapanku berubah menjadi kenyataan pahit. Semoga ada keajaiban yang bisa menghilangkan kepahitan itu.


End file.
